True Shadow
by The Rave Raven
Summary: The Shadow Realm is a dark place, full of nightmares and monsters beyond your wildest dreams. But for Seto Kaiba and his enemy, Celeste Kouinichi, it is about to become a twisted reality. SetoOC Chapter Six Up! Thanks Reviewers!
1. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. You may use Selene in any of your stories if you ask first.  
  
A/n: Okay, as you can hopefully register in your heads from the title, this story contains a lot of abuse and such, so don't be surprised when you come across it. I want to thank everyone for reading my story, and please leave some kind of a review! Anyways, thanks ahead of time to everyone who reviews! You guys rock! Just so you know, Celeste is a business shark who sells women's clothing. She moved her main headquarters right across the street from Kaiba Corp. The story is Kaiba/Celeste, My OC. But for all of you yaoi lovers, there is some Non-Con later on. Hee Hee, rhymes. The POV will switch with the chapter, but never twice within the same chapter, The POV goes as followed: Celeste, Kaiba, Celeste, Kaiba, Celeste, Kaiba, Celeste, Wait for it- Kaiba.....And so on. I hope you enjoy the story!!!! The lyrics used are by Godhead.  
  
P.S. Kounichi is pronounced Coo-Nee-Chee  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
Chapter 1: Mind Games  
  
Kill what you wish for  
It can only bring you down  
Keep your spirit on the ground  
Emptiness is the only sound  
I know what it takes to break you  
And I kill everything that made you  
I know what it takes to break you down   
  
  
  
I huffed as I stepped into the elevator of Kounichi Corp, heading to the top floor. My legs ached, My hair had begun to fall out of its hold on the back of my head, and I wanted to go home. I DID NOT want to deal with that egotistical bastard Seto Kaiba. My company had been Kaiba Corp's leading competitor for many years now, and when we moved our company headquarters across the street from his, it just made matters worse. I really don't see how he is so threatened by us though, we don't even sell the same things as his company, unless of course he has started selling women's clothing underneath my nose. I highly doubt it.   
  
I stepped out of the elevator and felt a shiver go through my body. I watched through the meeting room window as Kaiba sat lazily in his chair like a king, his blazing blue eyes focused on one of his corporate lapdogs. I took a deep breath and turned to walk down the hallway. I gasped as I felt a burning feeling on my breasts and jumped back. My eyes widened to see my blouse, now doused in a brown smudge of coffee.   
  
I heard stuttering as my eyes met one of my assistants, who was looking very nervous at the moment. "I-I-I d-didn't s-see you Ms. Kounichi, I-I..........." I sighed as I looked down at my blouse. I wasn't in the mood for this. "That's alright." I said as I huffed and walked on.   
  
  
I took a deep breath as I put on a serious mask and opened the door to the meeting room. I slightly smiled at my partner, but the smile faded as I realized his four partners well outnumbered my own. I put back on a forced smile as I shook hand with all of his partners. Then I reached the Dragon himself. He sat there, one leg crossed over the other, his chestnut hair falling around his face, his eyes boring into mine. I stuck out a trembling hand to shake his. He just stared at my hand and smirked as he leaned his head on his fist. I tossed him a dirty look and took my seat.   
  
  
Kaiba folded his hands in his lap and looked at me suspiciously. "I was under the impression I would be meeting with your mother instead, Miss Kounichi."  
  
  
"She has other matters to attend to." I said biting my lip, "But I am the manager also. We have shared power." I quickly added.   
  
  
Kaiba just sat there and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Now gentlemen, what is this "matter" you wish to discuss?" I said, carrying on the conversation.  
  
  
"Don't play dumb, Ms. Kounichi, You know what I'm here for. The same thing I've been negotiating for the past few months." He said, the smirk still playing upon his face.   
  
  
  
My face darkened. "Then obviously you already know the answer." I snapped.   
  
  
He chuckled lightly, "I think you'll change your mind after you've heard my proposal." He stood up casually walking around the room, in all his glory.   
  
  
  
"As you know, we have had several meetings with you in an attempt to gain a portion, if not all, of your company."  
  
  
I gave a disgusted snort, "You mean you have been placing empty threats."   
  
  
"This one won't be so empty, Kounichi. Let us get right down to the point, If you do not turn over Kounichi Corporation to us within the next month, I will be forced to run your company directly into the ground, and toss all of your current employees, including yourself, out onto the street."  
  
  
I laughed, "Seto Kaiba, you are more of an idiot than I thought you were." His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching. "I hope you realize that my company's worth, money-wise, is much higher than your company could make in ten years. And besides that matter, why on earth would you wish to purchase a company that sells women's clothing? Is there something your not telling me, Mr. Kaiba?" I smiled innocently at him.   
  
  
"Don't bring your childish humor into a business meeting that is about to render you helpless to me." I sat up in my seat and raised my eyebrow, confused.  
  
  
He continued, "Yes, you are correct in saying that your company is a bit more money powerful than my own. Obviously the women of Domino aren't thinking with their heads."  
  
  
  
"Or maybe they just don't want to buy some silly card game's accessories from a corporate sleezeball like you."  
  
  
"If you were to play duel monsters, you would realize that it is far from a game."  
  
  
"If you weren't such a womanizer, Kaiba, you would realize that a woman's clothing represents a part of herself." I shot back.   
  
  
"Clearly." Kaiba's gaze fell to my chest, and I was reminded of the brown coffee stain covering the majority of it. His partners snickered rudely at me. I crossed my arms, humiliated and angry. "So now that you've realized I'm not just some dumb blonde Kaiba, why don't you tell me just how you plan to destroy me?"  
  
  
"Very well. I may not have accumulated as many funds as your company in the past few years, but I certainly have a sizable amount, enough to, if you will, bribe someone." My partner and I exchanged confused glances.   
  
  
"You see, the Domino City Health Commision has the power to shut down a business completely within the time span of two days if they find the business is breaking one of the health codes. Almost every business in Domino is breaking one of these codes, seeing as how there are so many. So, the commision tends to ignore these little mistakes since everyone breaks them anyway." He walked over towards me. "Unless of course, someone brings it to their attention. There are certain ways to "persuade" the commision to shut down your business on the spot, Ms. Kounichi." He leant against the wall lazily staring at me.   
  
  
I felt my hand shake in anger. "Well what if I fix all of the health codes I'm breaking? What then?"  
  
  
"When the business is reported for breaking the codes, the value of the company goes down. Down to Kaiba Corp's price range. While your scurrying around to fix them, I'll be buying your company." I dug my fingernails into my hands and sucked in breath. A big grin spread across his face. He knew he'd won.   
  
  
"Why do you insist on trying to ruin me Kaiba? Jesus, do you just hate me for no reason, is it because I'm doing better than you??? What is it?" I said in a low voice. All my patience was gone, and he was lucky I had no sharp objects. I felt a blush spread across my face as Kaiba towered above me, overpowering.   
  
  
"A little of both, actually."  
  
  
That was it. I snapped.   
  
  
I grabbed the front of his navy blue coat and brought him down to my eye level. He didn't even look shaken. "Listen Kaiba, I can't beleive that you have that much ice surrounding your heart to fire every single one of these hard-working people." I glared at him. He snarled and grabbed my wrist, unlatching it from his coat. But he didn't let go of my wrist. I looked at his partners, and they didn't seem fazed either. Obviously they had seen Kaiba strike up this kind of a fight before. I didn't have to look at my partner to guess she was just scared stiff.   
  
  
  
"I'm paid to think, not feel." He growled at me, "But if you hand over the company now, I'll keep all of your employees. And if your a good girl, I might even let you be my assistant." I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it was no use. I looked into his eyes fiercely. We were like two wildcats facing off in the jungle.   
  
  
"For a person who hates Gozaburo with a passion, your well on your way to becoming him."   
  
  
Now it was his turn to snap.   
  
  
He looked at me like he couldn't believe I would actually say that. His business associates all gave me a glare, and my smirk dropped off my face. I turned reluctantly back to Kaiba, I knew I said the wrong thing. A whimper escaped my lips as he crushed my wrist within his hand. He grabbed my other wrist and slammed me against the table, making everyone, including me, jump. I could feel the corner of the table digging into the small of my back as I winced. Goddamn you Kaiba.   
  
  
His strong cologne filled the air as I tried to catch my breath, the warm liquid seeped out of my back wound from pressure of the table corner. He brought his mouth right down to my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck, making me shiver.   
  
  
"Celeste Kounichi, you little bitch. All you had to do when you were little was run to daddy for money, you have no idea the monster Gozaburo was. I. Will. Never. Be. Like. Him."   
  
  
He slowly backed off me, still holding my gaze in his. My breathing was coming in ragged gasps as I regained a stony mask and straightened up. Kaiba and his group gave me on last glare and walked out, my eyes following him the whole way. Before Kaiba closed the door, he turned to me.  
  
  
  
"You have until tomorrow to make your decision." And with that he slammed the door. I closed my eyes and let out the air I'd been holding as I put a hand to my head, massaging my forehead. My partner scurried to her feet and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Ms. Kounichi???" She asked carefully. I clenched my fists as I looked at her, "I can handle that bastard, make no mistake about that." I walked to my office, shaking with rage.   
  
  
I picked up the phone and punched down on the numbers to my secretary. A cheery voice greeted me on the other line, "Good Morning, Ms. Kounichi, What can I do for you today?"  
  
  
"I'm taking the day off, Kai. Can you get the limo?"  
  
  
"Um...No, I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Why the hell not?" I said impaitiently, grinding my teeth together.  
  
  
"Your mother is using it at the moment." I silently cursed and slammed my fist on my desk.   
  
  
"B-but I can see if we can get another one for you, Miss."  
  
  
"That's alright, I'll just take the bus." I slammed down the phone and walked briskly down the stairs to the bus stop. Whatever Seto Kaiba thinks he can do to my family's company, he is dead wrong. I know there has to be some way to stop him, and I'll find it.   
  
  
I was not getting lost inside Seto Kaiba's mind games. Not for one second. 


	2. You Win, This Time

To My AWESOME Reviewers:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If you would like to use Celeste, just ask first and I will let you. The lyrics I use for this chapter are by Seether.  
  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Chapter 2- The Winner, For Now  
  
Last night I saw that beauty queen  
She's getting high on Revlon   
I wanna be that magazine   
That she wastes her life on   
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love   
Wanna get some gasoline   
And burn her house down  
  
I could feel my knuckles dig into my cheekbone when I rested on my hand and Mokuba's stare on me while I sat in the limo staring out the window, silent as the grave. I watched as the puddles gathered rain only to be whisked away by the tires of the limo. Sort of like me. I get the top running company in the world only to have some bitch and her mother take it away. Who did Celeste Kounichi think she was? I could only hope she was wet and catching a life-threatening cold at this very moment.   
  
I felt a small tugging on my coat sleeve and I turned my head lazily to face Mokuba. He had a worried expression upon his face.   
  
"What's wrong, Seto? You aren't even talking at all." Mokuba pouted. I let a small smile to play on my face when I saw his big brown eyes. It was the only thing that changed that stony mask I constantly wore. I sighed.   
  
"Well, what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I dunno. Ask me about my day!" He bounced around in his seat.  
  
"Fine. How was your day, Mokuba?" I said in fake curiosity. Although I did wonder why he was so excited.  
  
His face lit up like a lightbulb. "Oh Seto, it was great! The teacher said we were going to start a new project, and you work with a partner, and its really fun!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What's this project on?"  
  
"You have to do a report on one of your family's work place thing! And then you bring your partner along to the work place thing too, and they write what they thought about the work place!" I let out a slight laugh.  
  
"Work place thing?"   
  
"Uh-huh. And guess who my partner is!" I raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well okay, today we got a new girl, and she is really nice and funny and she had no one to be with so we are partners. Her name is Maysaki."  
  
"That's n-  
  
He cut me off. "Can me and Maysaki come to work with you tomorrow??? Puh-leeeeeez???" Mokuba stuck out his bottom lip and clasped his hands together, begging. I smirked.   
  
"Yes, but only if you never give me that look again."  
  
"Okay! Thanks Seto. I'm gonna call her when I get home. Oh! We are home!"  
  
The limo halted to a stop and I grabbed the umbrellas in an attempt to catch Mokuba from running out into the rain. No luck. I knew it was going to be hell tomorrow, with two little kids running around my office.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
The Next Day  
At the Office  
  
This was hell. Mokuba and Maysaki had knocked over numerous ink jars, rearranged hundereds of neatly piled papers, and managed to almost electrocute themselves when they spilled water on my phone cord, blowing the circut breaker. Maysaki was nice and cheerful, but once she and Mokuba were let on the loose..........  
  
I sighed and put my feet on my desk as I watched several men yelling into the phones trying to get the power back up. At least Mokuba was having fun. And I was looking forward to hearing from Ms. Kounichi. I attempted to call her numerous times, but her secretary said she was coming in late. And obviously now no one can get through to me, but I'm half expecting her not to even call. I laughed to myself as I replayed yesterday's little incident in my head.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir. We are calling the repairman to come fix the electricity."  
  
"How long?" I asked simply.  
  
He hesitated, "Three hours, at the least." I nodded my head and waved him off. I put my hand to my cheek in thought, my eyes reaching the window. Through the glass I saw the logo of Kounichi Clothing Line atop the thirty-floor building. I smiled slightly to myself and put my feet on the ground as I stood up. I strode over to my assistant.  
  
"Cancel my calls and keep an eye on those two." I pointed to the two children wreaking havoc in the next door office. The assistant nodded, but seemed to be confused.  
  
"Where are you going, sir?"  
  
"I'm taking a little trip across the street."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I stepped onto the lavender tile of the Kounichi Corp. Building. I looked around, disgusted. There were models walking around, the walls were painted pink, and all kinds of women's clothing hung around the walls. I can't beleive this is what has overun my multi-million dollar corporation. I walked up to the red-headed woman with too much make-up on at the front desk.  
  
"Hello sir, how are you today?  
  
"I have a meeting with Ms. Celeste Kounichi." I said abruptly.  
  
The red-head looked almost hurt because I didn't want to chat with her. I didn't care. She gave me a sort of angry look, and pointed to the elevator.   
  
"Go to the top floor and it's the first door on the right. Make sure you knock first." She snarled at me.  
  
I strode over to the elevator and pressed the 30 button. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized that there was no getting out of this one. She would have to give up the company, there was no other choice. She was mine, and I was going to bring her down. My thoughts were interuppted by the ringing of my phone. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the phone.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Hi Seto! Maysaki was wondering if-  
  
I heard a girly voice in the background, "We were wondering if, Mokuba Kaiba!"   
  
Mokuba laughed, "Okay, we were wondering if Maysaki could come over to write her report when you come back. And then maybe spend the night! Her big sister can pick her up in the morning if she just calls her."  
  
The elevator door rung and glided open. I walked out onto the white carpet, "I suppose Mokuba, but your going to have to ask Jin if he'll take you to the house in the limo, I have some business to attend to."  
  
I heard Maysaki's voice again, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said yes! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba's voice rang.   
  
"Thank y- Whoa!" I heard Maysaki fall.  
  
Mokuba laughing, "Oh no, I've got to go Seto, thanks again!" Then the phone went dead. I wish I could be as happy as them. I pulled my deck out of my pocket to reveal the Blue Eyes White Dragon at the top of the deck. I shook my head. I had Mokuba, Money, and Power. I was fine. I ran my hands through my hair as I came to a wooden door.  
  
  
Celeste Rae Kounichi  
Clothing Designer/Model  
Assistant Manager  
  
I smirked at the last line on the plaque. Shared power my ass. I slammed my fist down on the door, hoping I'd scare the shit out of her. I shifted my weight to my left foot and crossed my arms. A girl went past. Then another. Then another. I let out an annoyed sigh of breath as I knocked again. I twisted the doorknob, and the door squeaked open. What the hell? I cast my glance around the room suspisiciously.   
  
At least this room wasn't pink.   
  
The room was a plain white color, with a plain white rug. There were several computers and manniquins scattered around the room, with a bunch of clothing designs atop her desk. Then I caught eye of her.   
  
Her long ebony hair was touseled across the desk like a giant spider. I laughed quietly, putting my hand to my chin. Sleeping on the job, Ms. Kounichi?? She was sleeping atop an open fashion magazine with a neon yellow sticky note attached to, words neatly written in cursive across it. My curiosity got the best of me as I plucked off the note.   
  
I want you to find some new designs to work from for next year, Celeste. Your most recent clothes have been quite dissapointing. I know it was hard for you when I told you it was best if you didn't attend college, but pull yourself together. You have money, power and beauty, sweetheart. That's better than some silly college. Have the designs on my desk next week when I return, and I'll see if you are fit to stay in your current position in the Kounichi Corp. Kisses~  
Mom  
  
I set down the note. Her mother sounds like a real bitch. Like mother like daughter. I turned back to see Kounichi stirring in her sleep. I huffed and kicked the bottom of her chair, causing her to moan and lift her head up at me. Almost immediately her eyes narrowed at me and she sprung up in her chair to stand in front of me. Somehow it made her think she was actually a challenge to me.   
  
"It's about time." I crossed my arms.  
  
She stepped foreward one step and ran her hand through her hair and me straight in the eyes. "Do you always do that, Seto Kaiba? You can't win when the person is awake, so you sneak in when they are sleeping?"  
  
I found the girl's assumption slightly humorous, at most. I walked up to her, so we were face to face. I knew I was intimidating, it's how I won over most people. Staring into their eyes and piercing their heart, towering above them. It worked, and I knew it.   
  
"I'll win you over no matter what position your in, Celeste."  
  
"It's Ms. Kounichi." She snapped at me, glaring defiantly up at me.   
  
"Apologies, Miss." I raised my hand, flashing the sticky note around in front of her face. Her face immediatly flushed as she snatched it away and crumpled it up. I smirked. "Through that little message from Mommy, I can tell you aren't "sharing power" with her. Your just another pawn." She stayed silent, embarrassment covering her features. I laughed. She didn't know what to say, because it was true.  
  
I couldn't say I wasn't impressed, the little whore had managed to make me lose my cool within our fourth meeting, and she showed business potential. But not enough to overun me, Seto Kaiba. I wondered how long it would take before she would lose her temper again. From what I saw at our last meeting, she must like to pick fights with others she can't possibly win against. Who was she to challenge me? How dare she bring up Gozaburo! She had probably met him only one, if she even met him at all. Originally Mokuba, Kaiba Corp, and I were the only ones who knew about about Gozaburo's treatment towards us, but somehow it had spread to the mother and daughter Kounichi's. I clenched my fists. If I ever found out who told them-  
  
I looked at the Kounichi girl. Her look of anger had morphed into one of confusion as she watched me stand there and drift away, thinking. Don't be a fool Kaiba, I mentally hissed at myself. I cleared my throat and straightened up as I put on my stony mask again.   
  
"Have you made a desicion?" I said, regaining sense. She dropped her head from my gaze, looking at her feet like a child. I was about to throw out another insult, when she completely shocked me. Her head snapped up, her face glowing and her eyes beaming with mischevious glee. She closed up the gap between us, standing inches away from me and cocked her head to the side. I stepped back a bit.  
  
"Well obviously Mr. Kaiba, since I'm not the official manager, as you noted, I can't make any decsions for the company. Only my mother will be able to decide."   
  
"What?" I spat, realizing her little game piece by piece.  
  
"Unfourtunatly," she said in fake remorse, "She is in Paris, and she won't be back until next week."  
  
I stuttered in anger. Get a hold of yourself. Say something. Spit it out. "You can't do that!"  
  
She smiled sweetly at me and leant into my ear, like I had done to her the other day.  
  
"Looks like I won this round, Seto Kaiba." 


	3. Never Good Enough

The following people are on the cool list:   
  
Fivetime: Great story you've written! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KAIBA IS SEXY: I love your screenname, lol. I agree...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters. If you would like to use Celeste or Maysaki, just ask. The lyrics I use for this chapter are by Stabbing Westward  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
  
And I am not your savior  
I am just as fucked as you  
I cannot save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just save yourself  
Please don't take pity on me  
  
  
  
I let out a relaxed sigh as I chuckled to myself. I can't beleive Kaiba actually walked right into that trap, but the bad news was that he now knew about my, if you'd call it that, relationship with my parents. I suppose now we are even, I know about Gozaburo, he knows about my family. And you know, you'd expect rich families to get along, they had everything they needed. I guess that just isn't enough. I could have cried, but I didn't.  
  
  
  
I lifted the sponge to run along my leg, listening to the uneven fall of the water. I let the warm water relax my entire body as I put my head back and closed my eyes. Soon I'd be at the top, and everything will be fine. I'll get to work in my own building, seperate from my family, and I won't have to deal with any more threats or expectations. My eyes slowly drifted open to face the window next to the tub. I felt as if I was drifting away as I gazed out into the dark blue wide open, stars twinkling, the cool breeze of night filling my head, those two mischievious amythest eyes.........Amythest eyes!!!???!!!  
  
  
  
I gasped as I grabbed the towel from the tile floor next to me and jumped out of the tub, causing the water to rush over the sides of it onto the floor. I hastily wrapped the towel around myself, my legs now shaking from the air. I stared at his eyes, and instantly stopped shaking. His eyes entranced me, they were almost hypontizing. His silver hair fell gracefully down to his shoulders, and I couldn't move. I was frozen as I watched him approach the window with a handsome smile gracing his features.  
  
  
  
You'll be mine soon, Celeste. In the Shadow Realm, no one will hear you scream.   
  
  
What? What was that? His lips didn't even move at all, but I knew it was him who said it. From the haunting expression on his face, it was him. What was the Shadow Realm? Who was he? My eyes fell to a beautiful golden staff he was holding in his right hand, which was glowing like a star. The man grew angry, like I was going steal it from him by looking at it. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded him and he disappeared in an instant. I began to shake again, and I felt my body released from the spell. I ran over to the window and shut it.   
  
I drained the water and walked back to my room to slip into bed. As I drifted off into sleep, the words still lingering in my head.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Next Day At Kouinichi Corp  
  
-Ring!-  
  
I bit my lip as I looked at the Id of the person calling.   
  
Mother.  
  
I took a deep breath and reluctantly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Celeste Kouinichi! Are you trying to ruin my name??"  
  
I frowned, "What"  
  
"Why on earth would you let Seto Kaiba run our company??" She screeched.  
  
"I didn't! He threatened us, and I didn't know what to say! You told me whenever an important desicion is to be made, I should leave it to you!"  
  
"You should have had the common sense to think of something! The faster we would have gotten this over, the better. I mean, couldn't you have just bribed the Health Commision back?"  
  
"Well if I would have done that, it would have been too much money according to you. There's always something wrong with the way I do business!"  
  
"Or maybe you just don't have the business skills for this job. Celeste, you would have never gotten into college anyway."  
  
I don't know why, but those words dug right into my heart. I felt a tear slip down my face as I listened to the insults being thrown at me over the other line. I knew it. Once I had followed her rules and not gone into college, once I had no future except for this business, she was going to fire me. On Monday morning, she would come in and tell it to me.   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed, as I felt another tear come, "I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?" I took one last breath and set the phone gently back on the hook. I wiped the tears briskly away and straightened myself up as I heard a knock at my door. I whirled around to face my secretary's smiling face through the window. I opened the door.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss!" She said happily.   
  
I just stared.   
  
  
She looked a little disapointed at my reaction,"Okay, well, Your sister Maysaki would like you to pick her up at this address." She handed me a slip of paper. "She said she is doing a school project and needs to bring a friend along with you to work today." I stared at the address lazily and nodded my head as I pushed past her.   
  
I climbed into my car and slammed the door shut as I sped off down the street. 


	4. Warning

Thanks for all your reviews, they make me so happy!!!!!!:  
  
devils-apprentice252- No you silly goose, it was actually Marik! Lol. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter! Everyone go read devil's fic, it's really good!  
  
Thanks to Time5000, and KAIBA IS SEXY too. This chapter is dedicated to my three first reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters from the show. If you would like to use Celeste or Maysaki just ask. The lyrics I use are by The Who and Limp Bizkit  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Chapter Four  
  
No one knows what it's like   
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, And I blame you  
No one bites back as hard on their anger  
None of my pain   
Can show through  
  
  
  
I watched as a silver sports car pulled up along side the mansion.   
  
"Go on, Mokuba. Maysaki's sister is here." I said sternly. That's all I've been lately, stern. I was never cold around Mokuba, just everyone else. But something was missing in Mokuba's life, and I didn't know what it was. Finally he had found a friend he could talk to and have fun with. When he started talking to Yugi and the dog, I had pulled him away. He acted like everything was fine, but it wasn't. I could tell from the emptyness when he talked, when he slept, even when he just sat there, silent. And I knew that there was emptyness in me, too.   
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, and tried to put on a soft expression as Mokuba waited by the door for Maysaki to come downstairs. I saw her pink coat bouncing down the steps as she jumped over the last step and onto the ground. Mokuba smiled at Maysaki and then looked at me, and his smile dropped. He walked slowly up to me and gave me an expression I've never seen before. Was he scared of me?? He hugged me tightly and looked up at me.  
  
  
"I'll see ya later Seto." He smiled, but I could tell it was fake.   
  
I rubbed his head and smiled at him, genuinely, for the first time in a while. I glanced out the window to see a woman in a business suit step out of the car and begin to walk up the steps to the door. The closer she got, the more shocked I felt.   
  
Celeste Kouinichi.  
  
I turned to Maysaki. Of course! She looked exactly like Celeste, the black hair, the light brown eyes, the pale complexion. Damn! How could I have not noticed this before. Maysaki smiled brightly at me.   
  
  
"Thank you for having me over, Mr. Kaiba." She said in a high-pitched voice. I sneered at her and her eyebrows furrowed.   
  
-Knock-  
  
  
-Knock-  
  
  
Mokuba stood on his tip-toes to answer the door but I walked briskly over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll answer it."  
  
I pulled open the door to reveal Celeste with her head down, digging through her purse. With her head still down, "Hello." She mumbled. I leaned against the door frame smugly, imagining the expression on her face when she saw me. I cleared my throat, "Why hello, Celeste."  
  
  
Her head snapped up at my voice, a shocked expression upon her face. She looked down at Maysaki, without saying a word to me. Mokuba ran up to her, I tried to pull him back, but he was too quick. I didn't want him talking to that little wench.   
  
  
"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba!" He stuck out his hand. She shook it, lightly, the confused look still on her face. How long does it take her to catch on?   
  
She looked up at me, "This is your son?"   
  
  
I gave her strange look, "Brother, you idiot." I growled  
  
Mokuba pulled on my sleeve, hard. "Seto!" He whispered. I shrugged him off and glared at Celeste. She frowned and shook her head as she dragged Maysaki out the door and motioned Mokuba to come along.   
  
"I'll drop them back off at seven." And with that she walked off.  
  
  
I stared after her retreating form. I'll drop them back off at seven? That was it?? As little as I know about Celeste Kouinichi, it was not like her to just ignore an insult. It was in her nature to accept the challenge, whether she won or not. I shook my head in frustration as I closed the door slowly.   
  
My eyes widened and I stepped back at what I saw.  
  
Right there, standing in the livingroom, was Ryou.  
  
"How did you get in here? I don't appreciate Yugi's little friends just dropping in without permission, Ryou." I stared at him strangely as his eyes burned through mine. From what I remembered, Ryou was a shy boy, he wouldn't go gallivanding (1) into other people's houses.   
  
Without warning he crossed his arms and let out a loud, dark laugh. His hair was tousled around his face oddly, almost covering his eyebrows. And his eyes stared at me in a demonic sort of way almost taunting me. I felt a charge of anger erupt inside my chest and I sneered back at him. No one looked at me like that! I was Seto Kaiba, the one with the cold ice blue eyes that could pierce your soul, the one who could leave you with nothing and you wouldn't even know it until next week. No one looked at me like that.   
  
I opened my mouth to put this Ryou in his place, but I was met with a finger in front of my face.   
  
He smirked at me, "Ah-ah-ah. I know your angry, Mr. Kaiba, I can feel it. That's no reason to get huffy, I am simply here to warn you."   
  
What? Warn me about what? He doesn't have the right to break into my house and then tell me "Not to get huffy" I glared into his smug looking face.  
  
"Warn me about what exactly." I spat.  
  
His grin spread wider across his face as he folded his hands behind his back. He began to circle around me like a vulture, almost sizing me up. "Patient, Seto Kaiba, there's no rush. Firstly, let me inform you that I am most certainly NOT Ryou."   
  
  
It struck me like a ton of bricks. Bakura!  
  
"I'm glad you've realized that much." I furrowed my eyebrows in shock and took a step backward. He stared at me curiously, then a look of realization passed over his face. "I can sense you want to get down to the point. Very well."  
  
He stopped right in front of my face. "I have come to warn you of your downfall, Mr. Kaiba." My face grew into one of anger. Downfall? What?  
  
"As you know, I have been trying to acquire Yugi Motou's millenium puzzle-"  
  
  
"And failed miserably." I added.  
  
He let out a slight laugh, "Not this time I won't. Be ready to duel, Kaiba, before the sun sets on this eve. Once I rid myself of you, I'll be one step closer to that millenium item. Say your goodbyes now, once your cast into the shadow realm, you'll never escape!"   
  
A purple sort of dust began to swirl around his feet, and soon it encased (2) him. He let out an evil laugh that echoed in my mind long after he had departed.  
  
I ran outside and into my limo. Mokuba, I had to get him. What if he was next? What if Bakura already had him and was sending him into the shadow realm this very instant. I heard tales of the place, but I never suspected it was real. The shadow realm was supposedly a dark place, with absolutely no life whatsoever. It was like a swirling back hole inside the deepest circle of hell. You saw things that weren't there, you could feel blood spilling out of you when there was no knife. The most terrifying thing about the shadow realm, that you were trapped there until you found an escape.   
  
  
That was, If it didn't drive you mad first. 


	5. Forest of the West

THANKS SO MUCH:   
  
Devil: Yay, two reviews from you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh. If you would like to use Celeste or Maysaki, just ask first. The lyrics I use are by Alanis Morrisette  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Celeste's POV  
  
  
  
Traffic Jam  
When your already late  
A no-smoking sign  
On your cigarette break  
It's like 10,000 spoons  
When all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
Then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
"Gah!" I shouted playfully as Mokuba splashed water at me. Maysaki and Mokuba had been having a great time ever since they got to Kouinichi Corp. I had tried showing them the offices and teaching them how we make clothing and sell it, but they were more interested in the water fountain outside than taking notes for their report. So I decided on having a splash fight instead. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, I should take the kids home soon. But it was a summer night, and they were anything but tired.   
  
I watched the two giggle and run around the courtyard in front of the building. Now that I think on it, this is the most fun Maysaki has had in a long time. She was happy when father was around, but now that he is gone, she's been nothing but bored. And I couldn't have helped in the slightest bit, I've been swamped with work ever since mother left.   
  
  
Realization hit me then. I had three days til mother got home, and I knew she would not be happy when the first thing she'll have to do will be to turn the company over to Kaiba. I doubted she'd turn it over easily, but I saw no other way to go. We couldn't bribe the Health Commision again because their plan was already in action, and they couldn't change it now. We couldn't fix everything that was wrong with our building because we didn't know what was wrong anyways.   
  
I sighed and smiled at Maysaki. "Are you two almost ready to go?"   
  
They both put on puppy dog faces, "Just a few more minutes?"  
  
I laughed, "Alright, alright." I called to my assistant, "Kai!"  
  
She came waddling out of the building, "Yes Miss???"   
  
"I need to get some drawings from the staff room on the third floor, It shouldn't take me too long. Could you watch these two little weasels?"   
  
"Hey!" They shouted in unison.   
  
She smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks." I said over my shoulder. I pulled open the glass doors and walked inside.   
  
As I was lifted to the second floor, a figure walked into the elevator, I stared at the person with curiosity. They were dressed in a long black hooded cape, shadowing their face from my view. I got a little nervous when the door closed, for all I know, this person could have a gun underneath that cape. I kept glancing over at them to see if I could catch a glimpse of their face, but they kept their head down.   
  
  
Suddenly, they raised their sleeve and a long finger revealed itself as they punched the elevator stop button. I clenched my fists at my sides as I panicked.   
  
  
"What are you do-" I managed to stutter out before they interrupted me.   
  
  
"Forgive me for startling you, Celeste." Came a low, masculine voice. So it was a man. I shook my head, that didn't matter!  
  
  
"Why did you stop the elevator? And how do you know my name?" I demanded.  
  
  
"That does not matter." He droned. I was about to shoot something back at him, but he reached his hand into his cape and pulled out a-  
  
A duel monsters card??   
  
I out my hands out in front of me, "Sorry, sir. I don't play."   
  
"It is no matter. You must take the card, Celeste. You need it more than you know."  
  
  
And with that, a strong wind came from out of nowhere and he was gone, leaving the card on the ground. My curiosity got the best of me, and I leaned down to pick up the card.   
  
  
As I inspected it, I realized I was looking at the back of the card. Smart, Celeste. I turned the card over to reveal a fierce looking man with armor covering him, his sword blazing like the sun. Printed boldly above the picture were the words : Flame Swordsman. Underneath, there were some numbers: 1800/1500 I raised an eyebrow and stuffed the card into my pocket as I walked briskly down the hall to my office.   
  
  
  
I shuffled through some papers, and finally found what I was looking for. I walked across the hall to my mother's office and set the papers atop her desk, then got the key from my room to lock up. I heard the click of the lock and walked out of the room. A man stepped in front of me with a file cabnet and pulled it into the elevator I was waiting to get in. I sighed and let him go down before me. As I waited for the elevator, I gazed out the window to the fountain. The sunset was reflecting beautifuly off of the sparkling blue water as it cascaded down the sides of the---  
  
  
Oh god.   
  
  
Maysaki and Mokuba weren't there.   
  
  
I looked frantically at the elevator. Can't take that, too slow. My eyes caught sight of a stairway as I bounded down the staircase. I felt my cheeks burning with panic and my eyes fill with warm tears, blurring my vision. My heels caught on one of the steps and my knees stung as they slid on the ground. I grabbed onto the railing, pulling myself off the ground immediatly, breathing hard. I reached the doors, and a bit of a panic broke free of me, but it was easily returned as I pushed the door and it wouldn't budge. I let out a cry of rage and slammed my fists against the glass. I guess I half-expected them to break. No such luck.   
  
I ran to the front doors, pushing them open and feeling the breeze sting my face and my knees with its dry heat. I glanced back over my shoulder at the fountain, seeing if they had returned, but of course, they hadn't. I turned the corner, planning to circle the building.  
  
I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me back. I dug my nails fiercely into the man's wrists and I heard a cry of pain. I shut my eyes and went beserk as I ran forward.   
  
"You son of bitch! What did you do with them?? Where are they!!" I demanded as I pummeled my fists on the man's chest. He grabbed my wrists, bruising them.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself! Where's Mokuba?" I heard the all too familiar voice ask. My breath came out in wheezes as I stepped away from Kaiba.   
  
"I-I don't know. I asked my assistant to watch them, and then they were gone."   
  
  
"Bakura." I heard him growl.   
  
  
"Who?"   
  
  
He let go of one wrist and dragged me along with the other, "Come on. They must be in the back, they wouldn't go far." I stumbled after him clumsily and used the wall for support. We made our way around to the back of building and stopped to catch our breath. I felt a warm liquid trickle slowly down my ankles as I looked down to find my knees disgustingly scraped up.   
  
I lifted my head slowly, to find that there was no sign of anyone in the back. I sighed shakily as I slid to my knees, my hands in my face. They weren't here. Where were they? I am so stupid! I left two little kids alone outside at sunset, Jesus! I looked up to see Kaiba glaring down at me, ready to burst. He jabbed his finger in front of my face.   
  
  
"This is all your fault!" He snarled at me, fire blazing within the depths of his blue eyes.   
  
  
"B-but I didn-" I felt his hand smack my face hard. The impact sent my face snapping to the side, the swelling already beginning. I felt one last tear escape down the side of my face, the salt stinging the wound. I deserved it. I looked up at him, his hair was sticking to his face, and his coat looked like it had a few rips in it. I thought of everything that happened to me, I probably looked like I came out of the sewer.  
  
  
I brought my head down and onto my knees. This was all my fault. Now Mokuba and Maysaki could be anywhere, for all I know, in three weeks they could be starving to death someplace where I could never find them. Something terrible could be happening to them right now, or they could be.......  
  
  
I put my face in my hands, wiping the sweat from my brow. I could feel myself shaking. It was the only thing I felt besides the horrible guilt hanging above my head. I didn't even feel the stinging wounds on my face and knees anymore. I could hear Kaiba breathing hard. Maybe I could just wait here until he left, and just waste away. I pictured Maysaki's little face in my head, her laughter like music to my ears, her big emerald eyes sparkling. I opened my eyes, and realized that picture was fading, and it would soon be gone.   
  
  
  
I could almost hear her, saying something to me. Celeste. She was calling my name. It sounded so real.......  
  
  
I gasped.  
  
  
It was real!  
  
  
I jumped up to my feet, ignoring my body's protests. My shoes slipped off, I didn't care. I glanced at Kaiba, who was still looking at me like he would kill me, which I'm sure he would eventually. I frantically tossed my head around, trying to figure out the source of the sound.  
  
Celeste!  
  
There it was again!   
  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" I yelled a little too loud at Kaiba. A look of surprise came over Kaiba, as he got up and started to walk briskly towards the woods behind Kouinichi Corp. I ran to catch up with him.   
  
  
  
"No, but there's Yugi. He might be able to help us." He pointed.   
  
I looked in the direction he was pointing to see a short little boy. He had strange spiked hair and was with a bunch of other kids his age.   
  
  
"Who's Yugi?"  
  
  
"Shut up." He said simply as he made his way over to the group of people. They looked extremely panicked, and they were talking very fast. They turned to look at us with surprise. The boy, Yugi, spoke first.   
  
"Kaiba? What happened to you two?" He had a worried expression on his face.   
  
Next, a green-eyed, black haired boy stepped up, "You guys look like you came from a gang fight. What happened here?" He pointed to the bruise on my face.   
  
Kaiba glanced at me, and I shot him back a death-glare. "I fell."   
  
He looked at me suspiciously, but stepped away. I clasped my hands together, "Please you have to help us, my little sister was by the fountain playing with his little brother, and they disapeared." I quickly explained. I shot a pleading look at Yugi, the boy who supposedly could help us. Kaiba put his hand on my chest and pushed me back as he stepped in front of me.   
  
"I'm not one to beg, but I'm interested to see if you know anything." He stated firmly. A boy with blonde hair growled slightly at Kaiba.   
  
I was confused. Why was he talking like he hated them? I attempted to push him aside, but he kept his footing with his arms crossed.   
  
  
"Why are you talking like this? I thought these people were your friends!" I accused.   
  
"Hardly." He glared at the blonde boy.   
  
The boy stepped up, "What's your problem Kaiba? You tink' just cause' we know ya, were gonna help ya? We don't help jerks like you, sides', we got our own problem." Kaiba smirked.  
  
  
"I see." He said as he looked around the circle of friends, "So the puppy's sister has gone missing? Just put up some Lost Dog signs, she'll show up in a month or two."   
  
  
"Hey man, don't talk that way about Serenity!" The black haired boy yelled at Kaiba.  
  
  
"Just ignore him, Joey!" ANOTHER boy came up and tried to calm Joey down, but it was no use.   
  
I growled in frustration as Joey jumped up to try to pummel Kaiba. As much as I'd like to see it, I was still frustrated. The bickering between the two boys got louder and the two girls standing there just stayed quiet. I clenched my fists, "This is going nowhere!" I tried to yell, but no one heard. I watched as the boys tried to hold Joey back, and Kaiba just sat there, smirking. Didn't he care about Mokuba!!??!!   
  
I started to pace around in circles and hold my head in my hands.   
  
Ring  
  
I growled. Now I was hearing ringing in my ears. What's next?  
  
Ring  
  
What the hell was that? I glanced at Kaiba's pocket to see a flashing green light. A green light? I snuck up behind him and snatched the phone out of his pocket. I saw him freeze up in rage and turn around at me, only to have Joey tackle him to the ground.   
  
I looked at the golden treasure in my hand. It could be Maysaki! "Hello?" I questioned happily. I heard labored breathing on the other line.   
  
"Hello? Celeste is that you?"  
  
  
"Mokuba!"   
  
  
Kaiba was practically choking Joey on the ground when he heard that magical name. I turned to look at him at gave him an excited smile. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I was happy. He attempted to get up, but obviously Joey didn't want him to. He managed to push Joey off of him, but he jumped right back.   
  
  
"Give me the phone, Celeste. Give it to me now." He shouted at me from underneath Joey.   
  
  
"Shut up." I hissed as I turned back to the cell phone.   
  
"Mokuba, honey, I need you to tell me where you are right now." Fear struck my heart when I heard muffled crying on the other end.   
  
"I don't k-know. T-they took us in-into a forest." He paused, "She's gone." He started to cry again.   
  
My lip quivered as tears ran down my face, "W-who?"   
  
Suddenly, I heard a different voice in the background. "What are you doing, kid?" I dropped the phone. He said she was gone. Maysaki. Never again. Never see her, ever again. And the voice. It was him. The amythest eyed boy with the silver hair. But....she was gone.   
  
  
I felt Kaiba grasp my shoulder firmly and spin me around to face him. "What did he say?" He demanded. He looked a little taken aback that I was crying. I put a hand over my mouth as I felt more tears start to come.   
  
  
"He said he's in the forest." I pointed to the forest to the west.   
  
"That's it? That's all he said?" He asked.   
  
  
I sunk to my knees and looked at the ground, "He said-" I choked back a sob, "He said-" I put my hands over my face and took a deep breath as I started again.   
I kept my gaze on the ground.   
  
  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Reviews make Anna a Happy Girl. Happy Girl Makes Good Story. Good Story Means Faster Updates. 


	6. Reasons Why I Hate Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If you would like to use Celeste or Maysaki, just ask.   
  
Saphiremirth- Don't worry, I'll try my best not to make it cheesy. And that's okay if you didn't critize anything, more compliments for me! :) Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
devils-apprentice252- Yay, this is your third review! Thanks so much for reviewing a lot, I can't tell you how much it helps me write!!  
  
Kuro Enkou Nero- Lol, I just got done talking to you on AIM. We had a rather.....interesting conversation....wouldn't you say? *cough* Kaiba Hooker *cough*  
  
The lyrics I use are by Hoobastank  
  
ATTENTION  
ATTENTION: Kuro Enkou wrote a story using Celeste!!!! And it is AWESOME! It's a bit lemony, which I like, but if you don't, I suggest you stay away. But for those of you who are interested, go to :   
h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / r e z i s a n 2 k 3 / P r e y 2 B l u e E y e s 1 . h t m Except take out the spaces, of course!!!   
It's Celeste/Otogi, though! Personally, I'd take either Otogi or Kaiba....or at the same time. ^-^ Have fun with this! Thanks again, Kuro!!!!!!!   
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Staring at the white above  
One day I close my eyes and here I am  
A cold unhappy man  
I've come to realize the life I have I hate  
The pulse I need is slowly fading  
Until I've lost it all  
  
  
I looked down, shocked, at the cowering Celeste Kounichi below me.   
  
The one person who would dare stand up to me, the one who I could never quite figure out, the one who would never, ever, let her guard down, was now crying pitifully at my feet. I turned my head slightly back to see Yugi and friends awestruck. Yugi caught my gaze briefly, then turned back to Celeste as she let out another choking sob. Joey was still in his fighting stance, but now staring strangely at her. I suppose I would have been suprised too. They just met Celeste, and she was crying now. I suppose they were deciding whether to stand there for five more minutes or try to calm her down.   
  
Realization hit me. For the first time in my life, I had no clue what to do.   
  
Duke spoke first. He walked forward hesitantly, "Uh....Who's gone?" He asked, unsure.   
  
Celeste didn't bother to look up, just kept her head within her hands. I began to think she wasn't going to say anything at all, until we heard a muffled, shaky voice, "M-my Sister." Those words sent her into another fit of sobs. I stepped back slightly. Was I scared? Maybe. Wait, No. I'm not scared of anything. I licked my lips and ran my hand through my hair, as I began to pace around slightly. I looked to the depth of the woods. It was getting dark fast, and if Mokuba really was in the forest, I would have to move quickly.  
  
The mutt spoke next, stepping forward carefully like Duke had before him, "Hey....uh....are ya sure? I mean, Marik has that creepy rod......  
(A/N: Creepy? I was thinking more like sexy. ^-^) he could have had Mokuba under some kind of a spell or somethin'." Celeste stopped crying. I tilted my head back in thought. Maybe the mutt was right. I shook my head. Now I was giving him credit?   
  
Either way, I started become impatient. If Kounichi's sister was gone, who's to say he won't take Mokuba next? My eyes locked with Celeste's for a second. Puppy's statement seemed to give her a spark of hope. I watched as Yugi helped her up and asked if she was alright.  
  
"Who cares. We need to go now." I turned to the forest entrance and began to walk towards it. I didn't look to see if the gang was following me, in fact, I didn't care. I was going to save Mokuba, with or without them. I heard footsteps behind me. Of course they followed.  
  
I shivered involuntarily as I walked into the forest. Get ahold of yourself. I looked back quickly to see if they had noticed my weakness, but they too seemed entranced by the forest. I crossed my arms and walked faster. Come to think of it, did I even know this forest was here before? I turned my head up to see slow moving fire flies gliding along, the only source of light in the forest. Leaves crunched below my feet, and I heard the scurry of small animals. I hope.   
  
I grew more fearful of what Marik's twisted mind would think of to do to my brother. I snarled, "Do you have an exact location, Kounichi? I don't feel like wandering in a dark forest all night."   
  
She tossed me a sneer, "No, I'm sorry," Her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Finding out my sister could be dead was a little distracting from the conversation." Now there's the bitch I knew.   
  
"Mmmph....."  
  
I snapped my head towards the direction of the noise. I knew that voice, that was Mokuba!   
  
"Come on, to the left!" I shouted as I began to run towards the sound. The forest seemed to get darker as I went along, if that was even possible. The trees were twisted and deformed along the path, and a smoky haze filled the forest floor. I saw Kounichi run up along side of me, and lightly shove me aside. What the hell is she doing? She can't pass me.   
  
Kounichi turned her head briefly to meet my gaze, "You better be right about this Kaiba. I swear, if your wrong-"  
  
"My my, what have we here?"  
  
Kounichi and I stopped in our tracks as the voice pierced the into the night.   
  
"Who the hell are you?!!!!?" I yelled into the hazy fog. A menacing laugh followed my statement, mocking me. I hate being mocked.   
  
"Why don't you come a little closer and see?"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the ground shook violently and I heard Yugi and his friends each give out a suprised sound. I felt Celeste grab onto my sleeve, obviously to try to keep her ground. The fog lifted, and in front of us emerged a wide clearing in the middle of the forest. I snarled at Celeste and tore my arm away from her. She gasped slightly, but soon after gave me a glare, then looked down quickly at the ground. Even through the darkness I could tell a blush was creeping up her cheeks.   
  
We all strode into the clearing cautiously, looking around. My eyes met with Bakura's deep brown ones, his gaze cold. I narrowed my eyes. That bastard. I heard whimpering coming from my right, and there I saw Mokuba and Maysaki tied to a smoky slate block. Celeste sighed with relief at the sight of Maysaki. But her face soon turned dark again as a male figure stepped out from behind Mokuba and Maysaki's little prison block. Who the hell is that?  
  
Celeste, being the fool she is, ran over to Maysaki and tried to untie her. She actually got her hand untied, which suprised me, until the figure grabbed her around the waist, pushed her back down, and retied Maysaki's bonds. Celeste actually tried to fight back, punching him in the face, but he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. Mokuba was yelling at the man and Maysaki was crying. Kounichi is such an idiot. It's obvious Bakura wants something to get Mokuba back, the question was what.   
  
"Maysaki, are you alright?" Celeste calmly, despite the man holding her back. Maysaki nodded, but tears still fell down her cheeks. She turned to Mokuba, "I thought you said she was gone??"   
  
Mokuba let out a choking sob, "She IS gone!" He pointed towards a small set of bushes. I think for the first time in my life, I was actually shocked. There lay a girl, about a year younger than Celeste and I, dead. Her brown hair was scattered around her face, painful looking bruises and burns on her neck and chest, and a large, deep cut running down her leg. Last, and most obvious her death cause, an ancient looking golden dagger, half imbedded in her breast, the handle protruding outward. Blood splattered around the wound and stained through her white blouse. Mokuba and Maysaki let out a cry and turned away from the disturbing scene.  
  
Celeste let out an animal like growl as she struggled violently to get out of the man's grip. The man stepped into the light, his silver hair shining-  
  
Wait.......Marik!!??  
  
Wheeler snarled, "What are you doin' here Marik??"  
  
Celeste began to scream at Marik, "Kai? KAI! You killed my secretary you bastards!!!! That's the whole fucking reason we couldn't find Mokuba or Maysaki, because you killed her to get to them! I'll avenge her! And if you hurt them, I'll-"  
  
"Don't despair. We will do nothing to them......yet." Bakura smirked.   
  
"Let them go, or you'll live to regret it." I spat.   
  
"You're in no position to be handing out threats, Kaiba. You will have the chance to free them, with a duel."  
  
I let out a sharp laugh, "You're challenging me to a duel? Very well. If I win, you let them go."  
  
"And if you lose," Marik cut in, "All four of you have a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm!"   
  
"Shut up." Celeste tossed her head behind her shoulder to glare at Marik, "This isn't fair, I can't duel, I don't even know how! I need a different way to get Maysaki. Like a boxing match with Kaiba or something."   
  
"You know, you two should really put this rivalry behind you. Especially since the only way to for you to get your siblings back is to duel together." Bakura stated calmly.  
  
"What!" We shouted in unison.  
  
Bakura chuckled darkly, "So surprised? The easiest way to bring you two down is to make you a team. Unfourtunatly, the only way to get your little runts back is to duel. Unless you feel like skipping the losing stage and going straight to the shadow realm. I'm sure it can be arranged." An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"You wish, Bakura. We accept." I shouted. I know I made the decision for Celeste, but what else would she say? She wouldn't say no to a chance to save her little sister. I glanced over at her, her hair was sticking to her forehead from the stress, and she was staring coldly at Bakura. Between her ragged breathing and her shaking fists, I could sense fear. As long as I could duel for myself, I was fine. It's her problem if she is so sheltered, she doesn't play duel monsters. At least I can save Mokuba on my own.   
  
"Come on, Bakura, I'm ready." I turned to Celeste, "It's not my problem if your lifepoints go to zero. I'm in this for Mokuba and myself, and I'll keep my lifepoints up to save him."  
  
Bakura let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded.   
  
"Nothing at all." He said with that grin still stuck upon his face. Despite what he said, I could see there was something he wasn't telling us. He gestured to Marik to come over. Marik dragged Celeste along to where Bakura and I were. Celeste of course was still struggling, while Marik just held her wrists together like it was no big deal. Bakura lifted his hands and the ground began to shake violently again. The gang, which I noticed hadn't said a thing since we got there, began to gather around to see what was happening. I huffed. Figures Yugi would just sit and watch, tossing out hints and tips about the "Heart of the Cards" The heart of the cards hasn't helped me yet, and it never will.   
  
The miniature earthquake halted to a stop, as a black dueling field arose in front of us. Marik pushed Celeste into one side of the arena and stepped into the opposite side himself with Bakura. I stepped into Celeste's side and tossed her a angry look. My eyes scanned around the arena. Our dueling disks were in front of us and I placed my deck in. I noticed Celeste looking around, confused. She turned to me, and i just gave her a smirk. Let's see how she figures this one out. I noticed the counter in front of us and-  
  
Counter? Singular?  
  
"Where is the other counter?" I asked, actually puzzled.   
  
Marik let out a laugh, "There is none. You share lifepoints."   
  
Despite what this could do to our game, Celeste was still laughing. She faced me and put her hands against her heart, "Oh good! Now I know I'll get Maysaki back, with the all-powerful, genius Seto Kaiba sharing my lifepoints." She cut the sarcasm, "What were you saying about my lifepoints? Oh wait, OUR lifepoints?" I put my hands through my hair, I felt like a fool. I shook it off, we had more important things to worry about.   
  
Bakura spoke up, "Put your decks in the duel disks and let's begin."   
  
Celeste just stood there. Now it was my turn to laugh.   
  
Bakura looked at her, and for the first time, he actually looked shocked, "You don't even have a deck?"   
  
"No." She stated sheepishly, but she regained her fire, "I have more important things to worry about than a stupid game." She snapped.   
  
I heard a small chuckle from the other side of the field and turned my head to face Marik. He faced Bakura, "Technically, since we do have control of Kaiba's little brother, we make the rules Bakura. So.......since Miss Kounichi came unprepared, she still has to duel, because she accepted, but she has no deck, so all she can do is sit there. There's no need to kick her out of the duel. Besides, I want to see her face right when the door slips beneath her feet and she is sent falling into the Shadow Realm." Of course, he said this loud enough for Celeste and I to hear.   
  
"What! This sucks! Kaiba, do something!" She demanded.   
  
This is why I hated Kounichi.   
  
She is an idiot  
  
She's a bitch.  
  
She can't do anything right.  
  
She thinks SHE can boss ME around.  
  
"That sounds right to me, Marik. And frankly, I don't care if it isn't fair. You can't do anything about it." Bakura said simply.  
  
This was going to be a hell of a duel. 


End file.
